onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky/Misc.
Early One Piece Franky was created by Oda with Kazuki Yao's voice in mind because of his hentai-like character portrayal of his two previous roles of Jango and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei.JUMP Festa 2008 - Oda reveals he created Franky with Kazuki Yao's voice in mind. Anime and Manga Differences Franky's adventure in Barjimoa is extended in the anime: After Franky learned where he landed, he got frozen by the cold. The boy and old man who found Franky took him to the hospital where the doctors turned Franky into a gentleman by giving him Darjeeling tea since they didn't have cola. Later the boy tried to get his original personality back by putting Franky in the woods filled with cyborg creatures (he got the idea after misinterpreting what the old man said about regaining his wildness). It didn't go as planned until a gorilla cyborg started pounding on Franky as he tried to resolve the fight peacefully. The tea he was drinking boiled as a result and Franky regained his personality albeit still low on power since the tea was cooling. After beating up the animals, the boy lead Franky to Vegapunk's abandoned lab. The two broke in which activated the alarm and the two were quickly confronted by a shadowed being. Major Battles Filler & Movie Battles *Franky vs. Glove *Franky and Nami vs. Hockera *Franky and Zoro vs. Pirate Ships off the Coast of Drum Island *Franky vs. Cyborg animals Merchandise He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series. He has now featured in the Portrait of Pirates figurine sets. Other Appearances *Franky has appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS as a playable character. Translation and Dub Issues *When transforming, Franky yells "Hentai" 変体 (change of form / alternate form) instead of the more commonly used transforming word "Henshin". This can be confused with the same sounding word, "Hentai" 変態, that can be translated as transformation or metamorphosis, but more commonly used to say something is perverted or a pervert. Therefore, this makes his enemies think that Franky says "pervert" or "perverted" when transforming. Furthermore, whenever someone uses "Hentai" in other context (such as a certain battle formation used by the Flying Fish Riders), Franky tends to show confusion as if it is talking about him. * In Franky's bounty, his nickname is "Tetsujin," meaning Iron Man, but the furigana indicated that it should be read as サイボーグ, which is the katakana for cyborg. * Franky's original name, Cutty Flam, is likely to come from the name of a famous 19th ship called the Cutty Sark. Another similarity aside from the name is that Cutty Sark is a ship that has suffered damage and had to be repaired, similar to Franky. Whether this is coincidence or not is unknown. Trivia * Franky has two Jolly Rogers: One been used by Toei Animation, and one drawn by Oda in a SBS, and a third post-timeskip Jolly Roger.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 47 Chapter 457 and Vol. 51 Chapter 500, In Volume 47 Oda drew the first Jolly Roger and in Volume 51 he was asked why Toei's Jolly Roger was different.: ** The Toei jolly Roger has Franky' skull viewed from the side, modified to look crescent-shaped, with sunglasses. The crossbones consist of a normal bone in the upper right, with bulky bones going from upper left to lower right having star marks on them. Behind that is a linked circle of chains. ** Oda's pre-time skip jolly roger has Franky's skull with his trade mark hairstyle. The right half of the skull above the jaw is black instead of white, with three white screws above the eye socket. It has normal crossbones behind the skull, but on either side of the skull and crossbones, it has Franky's bulky popeye arms with the star tattoos clearly showing. ** Oda's post-timeskip jolly roger has Franky's skull with a buzz-cut and sunglasses. The crossbones is made up of a saw and hammer. Behind the crossbones is Franky's BF-37 logo and in the background is a large star. * Before the Straw Hats arrived at Water Seven, Luffy drew a childish picture of what he wanted the future shipwright to look like. This bad drawing is similar in appearance to Franky. * The first ship he built that managed to achieve his original goal of beating a Sea King was the BF-35 (the 35th 'Battle Franky'). ** Franky also wrote BF-36 separately on both of his shoulders, making him the 36th Battle Franky and implying that he can kill a Sea King. The latter is confirmed during Thriller Bark, when he revealed his Hakugeki Hou. ** After 2 years of separation with the crew, he now has a huge cyborg body that has BF-37 on both of his shoulders, pointing out his new form making him the newest model, Battle Franky #37. * When he is not working in his room within Sunny, he keeps his tools in his speedo. * Franky's current hair style after the two year timeskip first appeared in Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time. * Franky's character might have been inspired by the character Ace Ventura, as both have a similar hairstyle (pre-timeskip), frequently wear Aloha shirts and have eccentric personalities which include a flamboyant behaviour and a certain disregard for rules. * Franky also bears a resemblence to the American cartoon character "Popeye the Sailorman". They both share similarly large tattooed forearms, are both 34 years old (pre-timeskip), and both rely on food for immediate energy and power (spinach and cola, respectively). * The name Cutty Flam is a reference to the sailing ships Cutty Sark and Fram. * The nickname "Franky" is probably a reference to Frankenstein's monster, since they both are re-created humans. * Despite that Franky has a trademark soundtrack when he is in action, the soundtrack played wasn't developed to be a theme only for him, as the theme "Serious Battle" can be heard before in the series in Episodes 97 (when Luffy escapes from a Shandora Lizard) and 114 (when Usopp uses his "Usopp Pound"). Apart from that, the complete soundtrack has a first part as one of Sanji's trademark themes and the second part as Chopper's trademark theme. This is maybe because the theme was created in order for Sanji, Chopper, and perhaps Usopp have a theme when they were fighting. * Franky is a major and playable character in One Piece Unlimited Adventure. However, he does not appear on the cover of the US version, due to not being featured in the English version of the show at the time. * In the game Jump Ultimate Stars Franky is playable. * In the Japanese only game, Fighting for One Piece, Franky's name was misspelled and written as 'Flanky' in the introduction to the game. * In the 4th Japanese fan poll, he came out as the thirteenth most popular character. While it is fairly high it still makes him the least popular of the Straw Hats. Franky's real name, Cutty Flam, was also ranked in 100th place in the same poll. SBS-Based Trivia * According to Volume 43's SBS, his birthday is March 9, which comes from the term サイボーグ (cyborg): サ can be interpret as "san," or the number 3, while グ can be interpret as "kyu," or number 9. This gives 3-9, or March 9. He shares the same birthday with Shanks. * Franky's favorite foods are hamburgers, french fries, and anything that goes with cola. * Franky is described as being like the father of a family. * In the real world, Franky would be from the U.S.A., a reference to cola and his look in general.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 56, nationalities of the Straw Hats. * In an SBS, when asked which flower Franky resembles the most, Robin's voice actress, Yuriko Yamaguchi, replied he most resembles an anemone.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 60, Fan question: Which flower would suit each of the Straw Hats? *As revealed in SBS Volume 66, Franky's blood type is XF, the same as Zoro's. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 66, Fan question: What is each of the Straw Hats blood type? References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages